


constant reaffirmation

by catrical



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Other, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catrical/pseuds/catrical
Summary: this is a small book of one-shots centered around Peter Parker and his bonds with the Starks.i really love the idea of sibling bonding between Peter and Morgan.so essentially this is just a book of ideas i am too lazy to write a story aboutenjoy!!
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	constant reaffirmation

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt ive taken from Tony Starks and Pepper Potts'  
> "Is that all, Mr. Stark?" - "That will be all, Ms. Potts."   
> ive taken creative liberty, but enjoy!!  
> ( Peter Parker and Morgan Stark )

* * *

"Is that all, Mr. Stark?" - "That will be all, Ms. Potts."

* * *

The day he met Morgan was arguably one of the best days in his surprisingly strange life. Peter had just returned home when he got a text from Mr. Stark asking him if he was free for the weekend. After dumping his bag by his bedroom door and greeting May, Peter called the man himself.

"Hey Mr. Stark! You asked something about this weekend?" he queried, slumping back onto his bed and staring at the bunk on top of him. "Hey, kid. Since you've been super busy with _school_ ," the man sniffed haughtily before continuing, "Pepper and I havent seen you much and since you still havent met Morgan we wanted to see if you could come down to the lake house."

Peter gaped at the ceiling for a solid minute before Mr Stark cleared his throat, a hint of nervousness under his gruff tone, "Kid?? You there?"  
Peter grinned, his face lighting up before jumping from his slouched position and running towards his backpack to stuff clothes in, "I would love to! Ill pack, like, right now!" he exclaimed, shoving his phone in between his ear and his shoulder.

The mentor and mentee discussed the details for a few more minutes before hanging up.

-

When Happy's car finally dropped him off at the Cabin, peter was practically vibrating with excitement. The moment the car stopped he was out the door and rocketing towards the porch, where he saw Pepper with a bright smile in a flowy white sundress. 

"Hey Ms. Potts!" he chirped, leaning forward to give the woman a tight hug. "Hey Pete, I told you to call me Pepper," she scolded lightly, before sending him in with a quick smile. 

Peter wandered in the house, looking for Mr. Stark when he heard giggles coming from the kitchen. A smile graced his face, _That must be Morgan_ , he thought, stepping silently at the doorway to watch a young girl with auburn hair try and reach the fridge/freezer handle.

Peter stepped forward, dumping his bag on the counter and leaning against the wall before commenting lightly, "You need a little help?"

The little girl spun around, surprise etched on every line of her face before she saw who it was. "'Youre Peter!" she squealed, delighted.

If Peter was a bit taken back by her knowledge, he didnt show it, only smiling at her, "That I am. I saw you were trying to open the fridge, need some help?" he offered warmly.

Morgan nodded, she had been trying to open it for juice pops, but she still wasnt tall enough to open it. "Yes please!"

Peter smiled at her knowingly before leaning over her and opening the freezer, grabbing a juice pop and handing it to Morgan. 

  
"Will that be all, Ms Stark?"

"That will be all thank you!"

Morgan giggled and Peter ruffled her hair lightly before sitting down and talking with the girl he owed to protect as his sister.

-

Unbeknownst to the duo, Tony was standing in the lounge, watching then with a soft, tender smile, his arm wrapped around pepper.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl,, i wrote this in like,,, 15 minutes sjsggdjghs  
> its so rushed  
> but i love the f l u f f


End file.
